


Not hiding a crush

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, also vines, and some f words, there's a body shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: Makki doesn't do lies. However, he may or may not have been keeping something from his friends.He is bad at lying...and terrible about not being bluntuntuly obvious about his crush.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Not hiding a crush

Makki doesn’t do lies, not even white lies, not even those things people call “hiding the truth” and don’t consider lies because you aren’t “technically lying”. For him is all the same thing. 

Besides, he’s never really seen the point in it, he tries to surround himself with honest people because he doesn’t like lying to people and he doesn’t like people lying to him, he thinks it’s quite fair.

However, he tolerates them but only if they come from one specific person and that person is Oikawa Tooru. 

Contrary to popular belief, Iwaizumi Hajime isn’t and has never been Tooru’s best friend. Sure, they were very close childhood friends but they had never fallen under that title. When Makki was little he used to get a bit jealous when people pointed out that Iwaizumi spent much more time with Tooru than he did, but over time he stopped caring about it. Mostly, because as Oikawa’s number one and only best friend he had been telling him all about his massive crush on Iwaizumi, and to be honest Makki had noticed even before Tooru did, he’d never admit it to Oikawa but watching them slowly realize their own feelings for each other had been the sweetest thing he had ever witnessed, and when he thought about how things had changed over the course of many years of friendship between the three, he couldn’t help but smile with nostalgia. 

The only reason he tolerated Oikawa lying to people as easily as he breathed was because he knew it was all part of a facade, a false bravado fruit of years of bottled up insecurities and nights full of ugly cries at Makki’s house, afraid he was not good enough at volleyball, not good enough at school, not good enough as a son. Of course, none of those thoughts that had only flourished in Tooru’s head because of his parents high expectations were actually true. Makki had never really liked any OIkawa besides Tooru. So when he came at 5 in the morning to Makki’s house full of bruises and smelling like alcohol, he didn't even had to tell him what had happened because Makki already knew. The next few weeks were full of paperwork and stress, but it was all worthy when finally, Oikawa was legally able to live with Makki and his family. 

But besides all of that Tooru had never lied to Makki so as far as Makki was concerned, his white lies didn’t bother him.

The problem was Makki had lied to Oikawa, and a month later he was still lying to Oikawa. He hadn’t straight up lied to his face but his moral compass told him that what he’d been doing was the same. 

“Makki, have you spaced out again, already?” Oikawa moved his hand up and down in front of the pink haired boy who grabbed it, and a little harshly, squeezed Tooru’s fingers. “You’re spending way too much time with Iwa-chan, you’re becoming as much of a brute as him” Oikawa pouted, as if Iwaizumi and Makki hadn’t known each other since they were 5.

“I’m sure you don’t mind him being that brute in the bedroom” Oikawa opened his mouth as if to argue before closing it again and searching around his backpack just to take out a black notebook with a metallic UFO in the middle. “That should count double”

“No, it isn't going to count double you already know the rules sassy strawberry” Oikawa took out a pen and drawed another tiny stick below Makki’s name. He raised an eyebrow and sighed in defeat. “It’s the last thursday of the month, there’s no way I’m going to win this time”

“You say that as if you haven’t been losing since last summer” Iwaizumi, calmly resting his head on Tooru’s lap, said, Makki had always thought he had a kind of radar to notice when people were roasting Oikawa because he could swear just two minutes ago Hajime was drooling in his sleep.

“Well it’s not fair, Makki always roasts me about you Iwa-chan! and I don’t see no boyfriend or crush that I can use to laugh at him… maybe if we broke up Makki and I’d be even” There it was again, Makki stopped listening for a moment but managed to hear Hajime say something that sounded like “You wouldn’t dare”. 

He knew Tooru very well, and although this time he could tell Oikawa’s remark was not an indirect message, he couldn’t help but think about what he was going to do when Oikawa finally realized that he had been keeping something from him, because he would eventually, realize. 

He wasn’t hiding his crush from Tooru because he wanted to win the roast battle that had been going on between the two of them for over a year now, he didn’t even know why he was hiding it if he was being honest. Maybe he should just spit it out, after all, this are Hajime and Tooru, they are his closest friends and he is sure they both can keep a secret. Maybe… 

A loud knock made the three of them look to the door.

Nice, Makki thought because from the corner of his eye he could see Oikawa’s hand reaching his face to ask if he had spaced out again, god he was bad at lying.

Hajime got up to open the door and greeted Mattsun. Makki’s shoulders relaxed but instantly tensed up again, he took a moment to thank Bob Ross for not letting him confess to Iwaizumi and Oikawa that he does, in fact, have a crush and that unfortunately it happens to be Hajime’s best friend and Makki’s roommate who also is the same guy he has known almost all his life along with Tooru and Iwaizumi but has just recently realized he has feelings for, because clearly Mattsun would have heard and then Makki would have descended, head first, to hell. 

His relief doesn’t last very much though, because he notices what time it is and why Hajime and Tooru are picking up their stuff. He realizes he hasn’t greeted Mattsun, so he does and waves goodbye to their friends.

“I can’t believe you were having a party without me, babe” Makki tries to keep his cool. Mattsun had started calling him babe a few months ago, he calls him babe too, as a joke, but he is sure the other boy doesn’t have to fight his own skin for it not to become as red as Rudolph’s nose if he happened to have a coke addiction when he says it.

“But babe I thought you had a Dynamics class, you said you were going to be way late” Mattsun although looking relaxed as always, gives him a hurt look.

“Babe I sent you a meme and a text telling you that the teacher didn’t show up” Makki takes out his phone and looks through his text messages, obviously, he finds the message there, accompanied by an overused meme, he doesn’t point it out. He must have had his phone on silent mode because he hadn’t heard the specific notification sound for Mattsun, the freshavocado vine. 

Mattsun takes a step closer and grabs both of Makki’s wrists, he looks down at the floor and then back again at Makki’s eyes “I thought you were bae” he steps back again, letting go, his face changes to a more angry look “turns out you are just fam”

Makki knows the vine doesn’t say babe, but he says it either way because he finds it way more appropriate for the situation and also has two references in it, so it’s way more elaborated and a better meme overall.

Mattsun covers his mouth and lets out a little yawn, Makki can’t help but think he looks like a tired puppy.

He likes puppies.

“Anyways, do you want to watch a movie? It's not that late” Makki agrees because he isn’t tired yet and he doesn’t have early classes tomorrow morning anyway, he tries not to think about Mattsun yawning just five seconds ago, clearly sleepy enough to go to bed. He accepts under one condition.

“No weed, tonight tho, next monday we start the exams, and it’d be nice not to share the braincell for once” Mattsun nods and takes out his laptop to browse through Netflix.

After ten minutes Makki hesitantly puts his hand on top of Matsukawa’s “Babe do you wanna watch Shrek?” the black haired boy interwines their fingers together, and looks him in the eye, Makki feels his cheeks burn and he realizes they must have turned pink. For a moment it looks like Mattsun is analyzing every fiber of his entire being, he loves how his deep brown eyes look relaxed all the time, and he loves the warm feeling he gets when Mattsun looks at him even if it looks like he is scanning his thoughts.

“Of course I wanna watch Shrek, what kind of question is that” Suddenly Mattsun lets go of his hand and lays in bed with his tummy against the mattress, Makki does the same, a little behind though, because he was trying to find some composure, he lays next to Mattsun and their shoulders brush. 

The movie starts playing.

__________

When Makki wakes up he realizes he has fallen asleep watching Shrek because he doesn't remember leaving Matssun’s bed and he clearly does not remember being covered up in blankets. 

He rubs his eyes, and yawns still feeling sleepy, he remembers a lot of the movie so he can’t have fallen asleep that early, however he might just remember that much because he’s seen it at least ten times before.

He gets up and when he doesn’t see Mattsun in the other bed, checks his phone.

i left early to go grab some beans juice with Iwa and help him with chem, u want me to get take out?

duh, pick ramen bitch  
i’m starving  
this house is a fucking nightmare

He throws his phone away and flinches when it hits the floor, bouncing off of the mattress. Mattsun is not going to arrive until an hour or two, so he might as well go to Oikawa’s, maybe he can snack a little and get some more points on their roast battle.  
__________

“Hoe that’s a double you ain’t fooling no one, draw two sticks now” Oikawa grunts and draws two more sticks under Makki’s name, then he stares at the shorter boy with an intriguing look.

Tooru is sat on the floor, he has his legs crossed and has already left to his side the notebook and the pen. Makki looks at him upside down with his back on Oikawa’s bed and blood rushing to his head, it isn’t bothering him, at least for now.

“Makki, do you want to tell me something?” The pink haired boy opens his mouth a little in surprise. Well, there it is, he knew he would realize sooner or later he couldn’t keep anything from Tooru same as Tooru couldn’t keep anything from him.

“Nothing you don’t already know, i guess” He doesn’t want to say the truth out loud, he knows Oikawa’s not going to judge him, he never would, but there’s something weird about voicing his thoughts after a month coming to terms with his crush alone. He sits up properly, his face is redder than before, maybe he can brush it off to the bloodrush from being upside down.

“I mean, it hurts me a little that you didn’t tell me you guys were dating before, but Suga and I had-”

“We guys where what” Makki interrupts, he tries to ignore the fact that Tooru had been talking with Suga about his suspected relationship with Mattsun. Oikawa looks at him with a confused grin on his face, he gets closer to Makki and points at his chest.

“Isn’t that Mattsun’s hoodie?” The shortest boy looks down and notices that it is in fact Mattsun’s, he hadn’t change to go to Tooru’s room, it was only 3 apart from his and he’d already come by in his pajamas more than once.

“Oh, yeah but it’s not like, we aren’t dating I mean” Makki looks down once more, the hoodie is just a little big on him, it’s loose around his shoulders so his hands are covered with the sleeves. It’s warm but right now he can’t tell if it’s the hoodie the one that provides him with heat in his chest or if it’s his body’s reaction to Tooru’s knowing face, because of course if he didn’t know before he knew now.

“You like Mattsun” Oikawa’s face lights up, and he points and accusatory finger to Makki “You like Matsukawa and you didn’t tell your bestest friend in the world, did you tell Iwa-chan? I swear if you told Iwa-chan before me I’m breaking up with him and cutting you out of my life, oh my god. I thought maybe he didn’t want to say that you guys were dating and that’s why I-” 

“It looks like we are dating?” Makki asks burying his face in his knees with his hood up. He knows Oikawa must have known beforehand, after all he can read him like and open book but he doesn’t care about that right now, Tooru stops the rambling and looks down at Makki.

“Well, if you are not with us you usually are with him, you call each other babe all the time, you have specific ringtones for each other and that stupid obsession with memes and you are wearing his hoodie right now” Makki looks at Oikawa, his face redder than ever. When he is about to talk Mattsun’s ringtone blasts through his phone, so he picks it up, Tooru urges him to put the speaker on.

“Hey babe, are you in the dorm? I forgot my keys and I can’t get in” Oikawa looks at Makki, he does it with that stupid face that he used to make when Makki’s mom informed them that yes the “word” Tooru used in Scrabble is in fact a word so he gets more points to add to his already high score.

“I’m with Shittykawa” he says, hitting Tooru in the face with a pillow and hearing Iwaizumi laugh at the other end “I’m coming, give me a min”

___________

When he gets to his dorm, still on Mattsun’s hoodie and the stupid alien slippers Oikawa gave him, (he hadn’t noticed in the morning that he was only in socks and he didn’t mind coming to his room again in only socks but Tooru had insisted “It adds to your sex appeal Makki, now go get him tiger”) he sees Hajime talking to Mattsun, he gives the pale boy a pat on the back and leaves saying goodbye to Makki too, he turns around to see Iwaizumi look at his phone and almost sprint to his room. Man, did he hate Oikawa.

“Hey bitch” Makki greets while opening the door, he sees Mattsun holding the take out, it’s from their favourite ramen place, two streets down the campus. There's no sight of any chem books but Makki doesn't give it much of a thought. He turns around to see Mattsun place the bags on the desk.

Makki stretches a little which makes some of his skin show as the hoodie goes up with his movements and then down again when he stops, he absent mindedly scratches his belly below the fabric. Then he sniffs the ramen and all his hunger comes back at once. He opens his eyes not realizing he had closed them and looks at Mattsun.

The taller boy takes a second to look away from Makki’s eyes and Makki swears he’s seen a pink blush appear on his cheeks. Fuck, he thinks, he had forgotten about it being his hoodie.

“Oh, I- I’m sorry for the hoodie thing, I think I might put it on accident or some- I mean you can have it back” Mattsun steps closer to him and stops Makkis hands from removing the hoodie.

“Don’t- I-I put it on you yesterday because even with the covers on you were shaking a little so… it’s okay, you can keep it, it’s already small on me plus it looks good on you” Mattsun has that smile on his face, the one that shines so much that Makki swears he’ll go blind, oh man he’s fucked. He looks at the clock just not to look at Mattsun’s eyes because he’s sure that if he does he’s going to faint and Oikawa would never let him live that down. When he stops overthinking just enough to look at the hour he freezes.

“I’m running fucking late to Art History” Makki rushes to take the ramen and decides his pajama pants looks credible enough to disguise as fashion instead of laziness, he waves goodbye at Mattsun when he is already outside, alien slippers and hoodie on. Well if his class didn’t know for sure he was a stoner, they would confirm it now, although he hadn’t smoked since Wednesday.

Mattsun kept frozen in place, the words he was about to say float in the air.

“Babe chill, I don’t know why you are in a big time rush”

__________

Next Monday came before they knew it and what once was free time turned into study time, not a single second in sight in the next few weeks that wasn’t filled with textbooks piling up over each other, messy rooms and junk food.

When they were faced with the living hell that mid-term exams are, they alway resorted to the only “good idea that had ever been produced by Oikawa’s few brain cells” or so Iwaizumi had called it. 

Neither of them would admit it, but they all knew that Tooru was the smartest one out of all, they just liked to pretend that he wasn’t and, since Oikawa liked to act like a toddler it served them just fine.

This idea consisted in switching roommates during the exam week, and it had quite a few advantages. 

The first one obviously, was that they got less distracted. Which before had only been a benefit for Hajime and Tooru but right now it seemed helpful for Makki too.

The second one that, even though their majors weren’t the same, they had some common subjects, Makki and Tooru went together to Art History and Creative Writing, meanwhile Iwaizumi and Matsukawa had Organic Chemistry and General Physics together.

The third one being that, as minute as the distance that separated their rooms was, they both were nearer to the building where they’d be taking their exams and, believe it or not,every second before an exam was crucial.

So, Monday morning had started and it was all going like shit already. 

Makki hadn’t been able to sleep well, not a big deal, he never slept well when exams where involved. However, he managed to get out of bed at 4:30 am to study before his Fundamentals of Drawing test. He revised through his notes, his textbook and did a few exercises until his time ran out and he fled out of the room, needless to say a big cup of coffee in his left hand, he hated coffee but he hated more the dreading feeling of exhaustion crippling through his veins... and it was only 8 am.

However he only managed to drink a quarter before some second year bumped into him and sent the coffee flying, the cup landed on his shoes, white fucking shoes. He sighed.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t watch where I was going, here let me-” He recognised his face, it was one of Oikawa’s kouhai, Yahaba or something like that. Although he let him partially clean his shoes, he refused to let him pay for another coffee. 

He took a glance at his phone and started sprinting, notes in hand. The only thing he managed to hear while he ran through the corridors was a grunt from someone way behind “Yo Yahaba move your ass we are gonna be late” and an annoyed answer “Kyou it wouldn't hurt you to be nice just once you know”

When Makki finally got out of his exam (which he wouldn’t talk about to any of the boys until he received a result for personal reasons) he walked out the building, determined to spend at least ten minutes outside, just to walk and breathe some fresh air, he told himself. As soon as he stepped out a bird flew just above him and the next thing he knew was that he needed to change his jeans.

During his second exam of the day his stomach started roaring and Makki realized he hadn’t really eaten anything since last night. He looked apologetically at his teacher when his belly complained. Makki finished the exam as fast as he could, he answered each answer carefully but he also thought that with an empty stomach and little sleep he probably wasn’t performing at his best

He returned to the dorm with one more exam ahead for today. Makki started unwrapping one of the precooked meals Oikawa always bought for them when mid-term got close. He slowly walked to the kitchen, hungry as he could be but already exhausted and fighting not to let his eyes close. It was only 4 pm on a Monday but it had already been one hell of a week.

When he stepped on the common kitchen that they shared with the first years he aimlessly walked to the microwave. He reached for a glass but his fingers didn’t apply enough strength and he saw it slip with squinted eyes. He watched his food spinning inside the microwave, he was way too tired to try and reach the glass before it fell, so he just waited for the sound of it cracking but it never reached his ears. He rubbed his eyes and looked down. It was all happening so slow for him, maybe he lacked caffeine, stupid mini Oikawa.

“You dropped this” Mattsun stood back up with the glass and handed it to him, their hands touched and a sudden rush of energy got through Makki. He looked away only to catch a glimpse of a tall blonde haired boy about to enter the kitchen, he glanced at Makki and with a smirk on his lips turned back to face his friend hissing something along the lines of “We’ll come later Yams, we don’t want to bother” great, he’ll have to explain somethings later, then.

“Are you alright, babe? You look like...”

“Shalissa” Mattsun giggled at the sudden vine quote, it was almost a reflex “A fucking bird shat on my jeans”

__________

He spent the rest of the day running around the hallways to make it on time to each class, begging for just 5 minutes more to finish his last exam of the day, and eating the rest of the shitty pre cooked meals.

At 12 pm Makki decided to stop studying for now and try to relax, so he called Tsukishima.

The blonde first year and him had become friends at Makki’s last year of volleyball in the prefecture, Tsukishima was a quiet guy except for his continuous sarcastic remarks. Makki had liked him instantly, and managed to break through his serious facade. They hadn’t been able to talk much since classes started but it wasn’t really a problem for them.

“Hey annoying strawberry” 

“Hey salty french frie” He was sure the other boy had at least smirked at that. “I have some free time, how are things going with-”

“Oh I hoped we were going to talk about your little crush” The other boy interrupted, Makki let out a sigh “Come on, you don’t expect me to be that clueless do you? It’s okay babe” Tsukishima laughed at his own remark and continued “It’s impressive, I didn't think you out of all Aoba Johsai’s members were going to be the dense one, your spikes were the hardest to block. Makki, I sensed the tension from the other side of the court when you looked at each other and that was what? 2 years ago?, now spit everything, bitch”

“First of all you are one to talk about crushing on his childhood friend and being a bitch and second is it really that obvious?” Tsukishima laughed loudly in response.

__________

Half an hour later he layed in bed waiting for Tooru to come back from the library. He heard a quiet “Goodnight Iwa-chan” outside just before Oikawa bursted into the room.

He was sure that Iwaizumi had only gotten out of his room for the first time in all day just to see Oikawa before going to sleep. 

They were that kind of couple.

“Yahoo Makki, still awake I see?” He glanced at Tooru and kept on scrolling through Twitter, not that he was stalking Mattsun's profile, of course. “Hey, do you wanna talk? Mattsun told me-” 

“You know what I’d rather just… dance” Tooru’s face lighted up, it was stupid because Makki knew Oikawa would lose every time but it still brought back memories from when they were younger and they both deserved to have a little nostalgic time together, so they danced. Makki brushed off his blush to the physical effort not to Mattsun being worried enough about him to talk to Oikawa about it.

_________

After three days of only four hours of sleep (or less) they were almost done with exams, they just had to get through with Friday and they’d be done. However, tonight as an incentive for their last stretch the four of them had planned to get dinner together and watch a movie at Mattsun’s and Hajime’s dorm.

They ordered pizza, hanged a huge white blanket in one of the walls and connected Mattsun’s laptop to a mini projector. Tooru and Iwaizumi sat on top of the bed and the other two decided to sit just below, backs against the side of Makki’s bed. The movie started.

“I can’t believe you two! I’m not sitting through this entire film again I-”

“Shut up Trashykawa, you just say that because the girl looks like you” Hajime smacked Tooru in the head but he moved closer to let him rest on his shoulder. Makki and Mattsun giggled below.

They quietly recited word by word the first speech of The Bee Movie, they knew it by heart and they only stopped when Iwaizumi looked at them,eyes on fire.

Makki reached for the popcorn and as if on command Mattsun did too, their hands brushed as they picked a handful. Makki looked the other way causing his neck to crack, it didn’t hurt but it did sound a lot. He looked at Mattsun again and found the other boy looking at him with concern. He tapped his thighs and when Makki tilted his head slightly in confusion, he clarified.

“You can rest your head if you are uncomfortable babe” Makki swallowed hard, that was not the time to call him babe at all, it didn’t have any comic connotations and it made the pink haired boy wonder if it never had had them, he looked at Mattsun again but he was already looking at the movie, eyes fixed in Barry. He laid in the ground and rested his head on Mattsun. He thanked that the light was off because he was sure he radiated redness, and that only would add to his strawberry reputation.

Mattsun’s hands started massaging his scalp, fingers gently brushing his hair and intertwining with his locks.

The only thing he heard before falling asleep was Tooru say “Iwa-chan Layton looks just like you when you are grumpy” and a loud thump.

___________

After their last exam on Friday morning the four boys decided to get lunch together, they’d already moved things back to their respective dorms. They all seated around a tree in one of the green areas of the campus, fortunately most of the people on campus were still doing exams or had decided to go out and lose sight of the building, as if all the stress of the week was its fault, so with the exception of two boys, Sugawara and Daichi who sat quite far from them, they were alone. They and the couple were somewhat friends, Iwaizumi had a great relationship with Daichi and they usually went to the gym together and Makki also knew Oikawa was great friends with Sugawara and they had kind of a power alliance along with another guy Makki hadn’t had the pleasure to meet yet, Akaashi he recalled.

“So, Makki and Mattsun are buying the mix for the alcohol, and you and I make sure to get the junk food and that’s it, right?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, his head resting on his lap, looking at the taller boy with sleepy eyes.

“Yeah, I’m not going to buy alcohol for half of the school, they should be buying it for me, I’m the one hosting the best end of mid-term celebration party” Tooru’s phone started ringing in his pocket, Hajime sat up so he didn’t bother his boyfriend while he talked “Yes this is Oikawa Tooru” Oikawa stood up “Oh, no there’s no problem we’re five minutes away, thanks for telling us” Tooru said with that more than sweet voice he used with everyone except them, he looked at Iwaizumi and gestured for him to get up “Sorry guys, there was a problem with the dorm, see you later” Makki looked up from his sketchbook and managed to catch a little smirk in Oikawa’s lips.

“I bet Oikawa just had a boner” Makki said, he rested his back against the tree getting a little bit closer to Mattsun. 

“Bet” The black haired boy searched around his backpack and grabbed a bottle of water, he started drinking slowly, a drop of water or two would occasionally drip from his jaw and all Makki could look at was his adam’s apple go up and down as he gulped. When he was finished he looked at his friend, lips curving in one of his characteristics relaxed smiles as he offered his bottle. 

Makki felt kinda dizzy, his heart was stupidly beating faster and he could swear all his organs had thrown the biggest party inside of his body and had ended up awfully drunk on a rollercoaster. He shook his head thinking that if he looked a second longer at Mattsun he would combust. The other boy turned around so he could return the bottle to its original place.

Makki took a deep breath as quietly as possible and resumed what he was doing before Oikawa had left. However God didn’t seem to be done with him just yet.

Mattsun rested his head on Makki’s shoulder, making his ears turn as pink as his hair. He tried to keep on drawing as if the weight of the other boy on him wasn’t taking all his attention, as if his curly locks weren’t tickling him, as if he didn’t have a crush on Mattsun.

“I never asked you, what got you into drawing?” Makki flinched when he felt Mattsun’s breath against his neck.

“I wanted to draw furries having sex”

“For real” Makki knew Mattsun’s was staring at him, deep brown chocolate eyes that were warm enough to melt snow. “I wanna know” Although he wasn’t looking, he was sure that with the weak rays of sunlight that made its way through the leafs of the tree Mattsun’s heterochromia was clearly visible. He loved how the little almond dots invaded his iris when there was just enough illumination.

“I just… I like the way you can alter reality through art and how every piece manages to capture a little bit of your soul” Makki’s hand stopped moving “Have you ever had any of those moments when you are just walking home and there’s a pretty sunset and you just stop and stare for a while and you suddenly feel happier? It’s just the beauty of it, I like that a lot” Some clouds made their way into the sky, covering the sun, Makki noticed one of the rays fell above Suga and Sawamura who were far away from them. “I’d like to make people feel something with my art, I guess I’m just really passionate abou- -” 

“It’s beautiful Makki” Mattsun looked up when the pink haired boy turned around “it- it definitely makes me feel something” Makki hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten, his hand rested on his side, Mattsun’s fingers were lightly brushing against his. “Makki I-” A water drop fell on Mattsun’s cheek. Makki quickly separated .

“Fuck, God’s peeing, let’s just go inside”

“Ah… yeah” Mattsun got up, Makki couldn’t help but notice a glimpse of something like anger or even disappointment fly through his eyes but as fast as it had appeared it vanished and made Makki question if it had ever been there in the first place, Mattsun went back to his relaxed look “I hope it stops before the party”

__________

Two hours later the four boys were out of campus heading to the biggest mall around. All of them had brought their backpacks, already prepared to go to Oikawa’s house once they had provided themselves with enough food and drinks to satisfy at least 80 people. Although Tooru lived on campus with Iwaizumi his mother had insisted on him renting a house near the place for her to visit whenever she liked. It was a small house but it had a garden and a pool, and Oikawa was proud to say he had paid the whole rent thanks to his place as the starting setter in Japan’s National Team sub-25.

“I can’t believe we had to take you two out of the balls thing again, this is like the last supermarket that lets us walk with you in less than a five meter radio” Makki high fived Mattsun.

“Ha, you said balls” 

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi leaned and kissed Oikawa on the cheek, Tooru blushed a little, Hajme wasn't affectionate in public very often. 

“Is that allowed?”

“Is this allowed?”

“Disgusting, let’s go grab the drinks babe, I don’t wanna be here when they start doing the woohoo” Mattsun grabbed Makki’s wrist and they made their way to the next aisle.

_________

There were only five minutes left until the party officially started, but as it always happened when “The Grand King” organised one, almost everyone was already there. Not many people knew that the nickname had two different meanings, of course, it referred to Oikawa’s great presence in the court, but over time it had adopted a new meaning. Makki could agree, Tooru’s parties were something else.

“Hey, Makki” A silver haired boy approached, he was sipping quite fast a black drink as he waited for the other to acknowledge him.

“Hey Suga” Although Oikawa had a better relationship with Sugawara than Makki he’d always liked the guy, there was something about him that brought comfort to everyone around and the pink haired boy hoped that this year they could hang out more, after all, his room wasn’t that far from Makki’s own and they had some friends in common.

“You already enjoying yourself, huh?”

“Well, it’s been a rough week… hey, can I ask you something?” Suga looked kind of embarrassed, and Makki noticed he was blushing probably from being already a little drunk.

“Sure” 

“Do you… do you want to play truth or dare? Tooru and Iwaizumi are playing too and the more the merrier” 

Makki knew he had a confused look on his face, he didn’t understand why Suga out of all people would be embarrassed to ask something like that, he wasn’t the kind to ask for things that way, more so knowing Makki who’d never turn down any opportunity to light things up. Suga seemed to notice.  
“Oh, I know it’s weird that I didn’t just drag you there but I hoped you could… do me a favor” Makki looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“Go on, I’m listening”

“Okay, so…”

__________

They all sat in a big circle in the living room far enough from the speakers to hear each other clearly and not bother the numerous people that danced along with the music.

“God, remind me why I agreed to this, we aren’t teenagers anymore” Tsukishima said loudly, hands in his pockets and focusing on the shot glass in front of him.

“Come on, Tsukki, it’s going to be fun!” Yamaguchi smiled, any intentions of Tsukishima deciding not to play vanished and Makki chuckled, gaining an angry look from the blonde.

“Okay, the game goes like this” Oikawa stood up talking loudly for everyone to hear “You pick truth or dare, by the way you can’t pick more than two truths in a row because it’s boring, if you don’t answer or don’t do the dare you take a penalty” 

“What penalty?” 

“Teru, you are not fooling anyone you already know this but whatever, you take off a clothing item. I’m starting by the way” Tooru sat again and scanned the room. His eyes landed on Akaashi. “Keiji, truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“How risky” Oikawa mocked the younger boy but then his face light up “Have you ever had feelings for someone in this circle?” Makki noticed Akaashi slightly flinching at the question, almost unnoticeable.

“Yes…” Makki looked at Tooru, he knew that smile, he was plotting something, his eyes glued to the other boy, Akaashi talked again as if Oikawa’s intense gaze urged him to continue “And, I still do”  
Oikawa leaned back against Iwaizumi, clearly satisfied.

“Sawamura-san, truth or dare?” 

“Oh, dare i guess”

“Do a body shot from Suga” Makki almost spat his drink, it wasn’t like he didn’t know body shots were on the menu if it was Oikawa who was throwing the party but that, happened to be the favor Suga wanted him to do. Well, not exactly, because it was meant to be the silver haired boy the one that did the body shot from Daichi but still. He looked at Suga who glared at Tooru with all his might like if he kept on doing it long enough Oikawa would just convulse under his gaze.

“It’s okay Daichi if you don’t-”

“Oh it’s daddy crow scared of some physical contact? I thought captain Daichi would have more guts” from the other side of the room, a black haired boy with what appeared to be either terrible bedhead or terrible fashion sense, smirked at Sawamura. Makki heard Bokuto whisper something to Akaashi “Did he just call him daddy?”

“No, I’m doing it” Daichi walked off to the kitchen dragging Sugawara by the wrist.

__________

Once Suga was on the table with his shirt off, Kuroo (Makki had learn) prepared him, he placed the lime between Suga’s lips with his own, touching the fruit as little as he could and eyeing Daichi while doing so, receiving an angry look in response. He put salt on his stomach and stepped back, ready to observe the whole scene.

Sawamura didn’t seem hesitant at all and so the action began.

Daichi leaned above Suga, and looked at the trace of salt covering Koushi’s body, Makki could see a little smirk plastered on his lips as the other boy’s back arched a little in response to the first warm touch of Daichi’s tongue opposed to how cold the kitchen counter was. 

Sawamura gently and slowly licked his abs making eye contact with the silver haired boy, everyone could tell Daichi was enjoying seeing Suga flastered under his body. Makki looked at Sugawara who had already blushed due to Kuroo’s previous teasing but had turned more red now than ever. 

Oikawa needed a little time before realizing that he had to give a shot to Daichi, he poured it as fast as he could and handed him the small glass, the other boy gulped it down in one go and quickly positioned himself above the silver haired boy again, he didn’t wait for the hype and rapidly proceeded to eat the lime from his mouth.

Or so had everyone thought because as soon as Sawamura’s teeth catched the fruit it fled across the room and everyone’s gaze fixed on it while it landed in the sink. Makki’s mouth fell slightly open at the sight as he turned again to watch, he felt like a mere observer, watching events unfold before his own eyes. Then Daichi looked down again to catch Sugawara’s lips, kissing him roughly for a few moments before smiling at him and getting finally on the ground.

“Get some Suga!” Oikawa shouted.

“I guess now there is more than one person calling me daddy in here, huh?” Sawamura, who had finally got off Suga smirked at Kuroo and the room was filled with gasps and laughter.

__________

Once they were all sat again Daichi scanned the room stopping when he finally found his prey, his eyes fixed on Kuroo, not satisfied enough with his revenge on him. Makki noticed Sawamura flinch and saw Akaashi’s hand retreating as if he had pinched him. Daichi averted his gaze looking for someone else.

“Mattsun, truth or dare?”

“Dare, of course”

“7 minutes in heaven with Makki”

“Well” Mattsun got up of his seat slowly and Makki felt his heart suddenly make a 360 in his chest. If he hadn’t been internally screaming he may had related that cardiac skate move to the that was legitness vine, however, since Sawamura Daichi had decided that his goal for today was make his whole system snort heroin, Makki didn't have the time to think about anything and for once in his life if he had, the last thing on his mind would have been vines. “Want to go, Makki?” 

He hadn’t noticed of course, that Mattsun had gotten near him, he was way too worried trying not to seem too preoccupied about the whole situation. He stood up, not thinking about strangling Daichi, not thinking about how Mattsun hadn’t call him babe for the first time in forever and really not thinking about the seven minutes that were ahead of him.

Oikawa followed them to the bathroom upstairs and locked the door.

“See you later losers”

___________

Just as he stepped into the bathroom Makki sat on the floor,back against the side of the bathtub and knees close to his chest, then he went lost in thought.

Sawamura was not a confrontational guy unless you were confrontational with him and Makki didn’t recall bothering him in the slightest, and he knew that if the other boy had even sensed the most minute hint that there was something going on between him and Mattsun he would have never suggested a dare like that, which led to two possibilities either he was completely oblivious to Makki’s apparently very obvious feelings (which at this point would be comforting) or…

or that

He connected the dots fast, Suga asking him for a favour just to discreetly drag him to play, how the round had gone, from Oikawa to Akaashi even though he usually went for Iwaizumi, and then how Keiji choose Daichi instead of Suga, not to make obvious their Bermudas Triangle of Matchmakers. Hell, even his little pinch at Daicihi’s side had been calculated to follow a plan, Oikawa’s plan, probably.

“Fuck” the word echoed in the bathroom and Makki took a while to realize that they had both sweared in unison.

“What are you thinking about?” Makki felt his cheeks go pink again, not this, not now. He couldn’t do it, it was simple yet, he couldn’t do it and he knew what this stupid conversation would lead to, he had been able to brush it off an entire month with Oikawa but, he just couldn’t do this to him, he couldn’t lie. He couldn’t lie to Mattsun. 

“I was just thinking about how is weird that Daichi dared you to do something like this”

“Yeah” Makki hadn’t noticed before, way too nervous to make his 5 senses work at once, but Mattsun was just by his side, he felt himself involuntarily lean closer “That wasn’t Daichi’s idea”

“It was Tooru’s”

“It was Hajime’s”

They looked at each other, silent filled the room and Makki could only think about how close Mattsun’s hand was to his, how easy it’d be to intertwine their fingers and hold his hand.

“Why Hajime’s?” He didn’t even feel his voice leave his throat, too overwhelmed with the situation.

“Well, he…” Mattsun averted his gaze, looking at the floor as if it’d help him continue “he was the first one I told but, I guess it was quite obvious”

Makki had never been more confused in his entire life, he had known Mattsun longer than he could remember and they had instantly clicked, this was the first time Makki didn’t know how to respond to him. This was the first time Makki didn’t understand Mattsun.

“What was quite obvious?”

Mattsun met his eyes again, his head tilted to the left, and Makki found himself thinking about puppies once more, disoriented and lost puppies. He was sure he looked as confused but probably not as cute. Mattsun eyes were once more scanning him, trying to discern what he was thinking just with his intense gaze, the almond dots were visible, disperse around his iris like drops of milk in black coffee. After what probably was 1 minute that felt like almost 10 Mattsun spoke, his voice quiet and small but accompanied by the relaxed vibe Mattsun always transmitted.

“I like you, Hiro” Makki’s whole body started to burn, he felt the redness intensifying on his cheeks and felt dizzy as if the room had started to spin, he was still looking at Mattsun’s eyes, lost staring at each and every dot, he felt Mattsun’s hand on top of his. 

He felt his whole throat ignite and was truly surprised when his words didn’t come out with a string of fire.

“I-I like you too, Issei” He didn’t miss a beat of how Mattsun’s expression changed when he called him by his given name. How his whole body relaxed, his smile widened, his pupils grew and made it seemed like it had swallowed some of the beauty marks in his eyes. Makki loved every bit of it.

Both chuckled, a little laugh that conveyed one single message, they had worried about nothing.

“Are you thinking the same thing I’m thinking?” Mattsun looked at the bathtub, his eyes fixing in the two objects in it that Makki had already being mischiveously glaring at.

“Yeah but, can we make out before they rush us out of here?”

Makki blushed a little, he felt warm and a tiny smirk appeared on his lips without noticing. 

“Okay”

__________

“Shouldn’t we check out on them? We gave them 10 minutes instead of 7 any way”

“Do you think they confessed?” Oikawa said, starting to walk towards the bathroom with Iwaizumi beside him.

“If they didn’t do it, it’s a lost cause” Hajime stopped right in front of the door and looked at his boyfriend, eyes opened wide “Are they…?”

“If they are fucking in that bathroom I’m selling the house” Oikawa leaned closer to the door, he heard a loud moan and looked at Iwaizumi “They are fucking in my bathroom, even I haven’t fucked in my bathroom”

“We live together Shittykawa, don’t make it look like you are a virgin” 

“I’m going in” Tooru knocked at the door and unlocked it, he rapidly jumped back when the door opened hitting the wall. 

“What the fuck are you…?” 

“What’s up fuckers?” Makki and Mattsun got out of the bathroom holding two water guns each. Oikawa gasped, he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and sprinted down the hallway. He could hear the other two boys follow them just a little behind.

“Oiks? What are you…?” Akaashi dodged Tooru and looked behind.

“Hey Akahoe, you are not getting out of it either” Keiji hadn’t even processed Mattsun’s threat when he felt himself being lifted and realized Bokuto had picked him up and had started running following Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

The four of them had been cornered with Mattsun and Makki in front of them and the pool behind.

“Hands in your head and kneel you bastards” They complied and Mattsun gestured for Makki to proceed. The smaller boy neared Akaashi and emptied the first water gun container on Keiji’s head. 

“Makki yo-” He was cutted short when Makki pushed him to the pool. The rest of the boys gasped and Makki slowly walked to Oikawa.

“Hiro, come on, we were just-” The pink haired boy pulled him by the hair and was sure not to leave a dry bit, then, he kicked him into the pool too.

“Mattsun babe, your turn” 

“If you think I’m gonna give in…” Iwaizumi got up and faced Mattsun, the other boy gently kicked him and dodged his attempt at grabbing his leg. Hajime fell onto the pool just above Oikawa and Akaashi who were trying to get out of it.

“Bokuto, I trusted you the most”

“I’m sorry but Akaashi...”

“Don’t care, jump or be jumped” Bokuto bombed into the pool with a happy face, landing just behind Akaashi who sighed. Mattsun and Makki high fived and gave each other a peck on the lips. Smiling at his victims from above.

“Oh, you thought it was over…” The boys faced front and weren’t even able to gasp before Suga and Daichi rushed over to them and pushed them. The scene unfolded before their eyes in slow motion.

Mattsun’s gun emptied its content on the air as the four of them fled above the pool. Suga held on to Makki with his arms around the pink haired boy’s waist same as Daichi did with Mattsun, which allowed them to protect their faces with the other boys’ bodies.

Makki turned his head to look directly at Mattsun and saw how his facial expression turned from a surprised one to the most fond look he had ever seen in those brown eyes. He extended his arm while Mattsun did the same and their fingertips brushed against each other as they held hands firmly, it felt like a promise.

“I love you” Mattsun whispered.

“I love you too” Makki said as both hit the water.

__________

After a minute all of them had surfaced, the third time trying to gasp for air for Akaashi. Oikawa, hanging on Iwaizumi, laughed.

“What are you laughing for?” Mattsun asked his fingers still intertwined with Makki’s below the water.

“I’m the perfect matchmaker, I got like all of you together in the same party and…” Hajime looked over at Akaashi and Suga, they tiredly nodded. Iwaizumi separated from Oikawa and pushed his head into the water drowning the rest of his speech.

“He is kind of right though” Mattsun said eyeing Makki.

“Oh, shut up” 

“Make me” The black haired boy grabbed Makki’s waist and pulled him closer, his eyes completely fixed on the other boy as he blushed.

“Bet”

They both closed his eyes and leaned in, Makki felt himself melt against his touch, and he found himself lost in how Mattsun’s curls slightly brushed against his cheeks, how his hands layed around his waist, and how his sweet scent surrounded him. His lips felt soft, like months of waiting and most importantly, he thought, Mattsun conveyed a feeling, more than a feeling, infinite ones that left Makki experiencing a whole new sensation. He would never be able to draw anything again without thinking of tanned skin, strong arms and lazy smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I recently joined the Haikyuu fandom and this two completely stole my heart since the beginning, Anyway, this is kind of the first fic that I have written in a while and also English is not my mother tongue so sorry if it's not the best. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and here you have my tumblr @ if you want to chat or whatever really.
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr!


End file.
